Dante VS Bayonetta
Dante VS Bayonetta is the 58th episode and Season 3 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry series and Bayonetta from the series of the same name in a battle between stylish demon slayers. Dante was voiced by Stephen Fu and Bayonetta was voiced by Marissa Lenti. Description Death Battle is back with a match made in heaven! From Devil May Cry and the Umbra Witches, who will come out on top? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: For some action heroes, it's not enough to just save the world. Boomstick: They've gotta look good doing it! Wiz: Dante, the Devil Hunter. Boomstick: And Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dante (*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3*) Wiz: Take a walk down Slum Avenue and you'll find all sorts of hangouts for the scum of the underworld. The Bullseye Bar, a random strip club, and even a run-down service shop called "Devil May Cry." Boomstick: But the services they're selling aren't like washing your car or fixin' your plumbing. Oh no! Long as you got the cash, this shop specializes in delivering demonic beatdowns. Who's crazy enough to try and make a living this way you ask? His name is Dante. (*Cues: Lock & Load - Devil May Cry*) Wiz: From the very beginning, Dante's life was always unusual. Born from the unholy union of a human mother and demon father, Dante and his twin brother Vergil had their first supernatural encounter at the young age of eight. Boomstick: Yeah, see, his demon dad was a badass who singlehandedly conquered the underworld and imprisoned its demon emperor, Mundus. But after Dad died, Mundus' minions felt brave enough to take some revenge, by slaughtering his family, leaving Dante an orphan. Bummer. Hate it when that happens. ' Wiz: With his mother gone and his brother assumed dead, Dante was left with only one option: Become the ultimate demon hunter, and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance. ''Dante: This party's getting crazy! Let's rock! Dante struggles to turn on his boombox until he karate chops it. (*Cues: Devils Never Cry - Devil May Cry 3 again*) Wiz: Despite the dangerous nature of his occupation, Dante always maintains a carefree spirit when dispatching devils of the underworld. '''Boomstick: It's part of his charm. Hell, when you've got abilities like Dante's, why not be a little cocky? He's faster than the mortal eye can see, strong enough to grapple with the underworld's toughest demons, and straight up man enough to shake off being stabbed through the chest like every god damn day! Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative ability. In fact, all of that is made possible due to his demonic heritage, and made even more deadly by his plethora of weapons, his favorites being his dual pistols and enormous sword. Boomstick: Like any proud weapon owner, he gives his tools of destruction pet names. His guns, Ebony and Ivory, specialize in long range shots and rapid fire barrages respectively. These hand canons are so powerful they can each obliterate demons in a single shot. ' (*Cues: Taste the Blood - Devil May Cry 3*) ''Dante shoots off Echidna's head without looking. Dante: I think that look suits you better. '''Boomstick: Rebellion is a large, magical sword given to him by his pops, which can cut any demon down to size in the blink of an eye. He's also got his brother's sword, Yamato, which can cut through dimensions! Wiz: Throughout his adventures, Dante also collected a wide assortment of additional weaponry called Devil Arms, physical manifestations of powerful demons he has defeated. Boomstick: Remember Mega Man? It's that, but on steroids. ''' Wiz: His armored Gilgamesh gauntlets increase his striking power, letting him shatter huge monoliths with a lethal one-inch punch. '''Boomstick: With Lucifer- the backpack, not the devil- Dante basically throws infinite lightsabers. He's also got an electric guitar, which is literally electric, ice powered nunchucks, grenade launchers, shotguns, and, I kid you not, a briefcase that can transform into 666 different weapons, ranging from a giant beyblade to a flying turret gun. Where does he possibly keep all this stuff? Wiz: Really, really deep pockets, or perhaps its one of his Styles, abilities he's also acquired from defeating demon bosses. With Doppelganger Style, he can duplicate himself, with Trickster Style, he can teleport instantly, with Royalguard Style, he becomes a nigh-impervious dreadnaught, and he can even slow down time with the Quicksilver Style. (*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4 Boomstick: On the rare occasion Dante feels he needs to get serious, he enters the Devil Trigger, a transformation which taps into his demonic heritage to unleash his true devil form. Devil Trigger dramatically increases his strength, speed, and healing power, and he can fly! Wiz: Being so well armed, Dante is more than capable of handling entire courts of demons on his own, although this doesn't stop some of his allies from joining in from time to time. This includes Trish, a demon lady who occasionally fights alongside him, and happens to resemble his deceased mother... talk about giving somebody an Oedipus complex. Boomstick: Hey, if I may quote an old family saying, "If she's not directly related, she's safe to be dated". Wiz: That explains a lot. Luckily, and quite surprisingly, that avenue was never explored, thank God. (*Cues: Shall Never Surrender - Devil May Cry 4*) Boomstick: Dante is a walking, talking, feat achieving machine. One time, after getting impaled by four demons at once, he pushed one so hard, it exploded, and dropped a ceiling fan on the other three, all while eating a slice of pizza. Oh, and when their friends showed up, he challenged them to a game of billiards. Dante fires a bullet from his gun to knock the balls into the demons, knocking them out cold. Boomstick: He won. Wiz: Dante has run down the side of a building so fast he caught fire, similar to a spacecraft reentering the atmosphere at approximately 17,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: And he's even capable of taking out others just as overpowered as himself. like his brother Vergil, who was not dead, but evil. Wiz: He stopped a colossal punch from this titanic monster without breaking a sweat, shrugged off bombardment by meteors, and eventually avenged his mother by defeating the demon lord Mundus, in space. Boomstick: You may be asking yourself, "Can anything stop this guy?" Yes. Dante does have a limit to how much punishment he can take, but if there's anything that could take him down, it's his own cocky attitude. Wiz: In the words of the ancient Chinese philosopher Laozi, "There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent." Boomstick: I'm gonna have to disagree with old Laozi here. I'm pretty sure there's no greater danger than telling a woman those pants do, in fact, make her ass look fat. Sid: You bastard! He runs at Dante and leaps at him, Dante aims his gun at Sid. Dante: And jackpot. He fires, striking Sid. Bayonetta (*Cues: Advent of the Angels I - Bayonetta*) Wiz: From the angels of Paradiso, to the demons of Inferno, there is a name feared by both the light and the dark, and her name... is Bayonetta. (*Cues: Tokyo Game Show - Bayonetta*) Boomstick: To any normal guy walking down the street, she may look like your average seven foot tall gargantuan amazon woman with good fashion sense, but Bayonetta is actually one of the last Umbra Witches, a clan of mystics allied with demon-kind. Wiz: Named Cereza upon birth, she spent her early life growing up in outcast due to her parents being from rival clans, her father, a Lumen Sage, and her mother, an Umbra Witch. Boomstick: See, the Sages and Witches had one rule to follow: Don't make babies with the opposite clan, because according to prophecy, it would bring on the destruction of the universe. So naturally, it was only a matter of time before somebody couldn't keep it in their pants. (sighs) Pulling out works every time, but the last time. (*Cues: Friendship - Bayonetta *) Wiz: You would know. With the pact now broken, war ensued between the two factions, in the end, only two witches survived; Cereza, and her rival/future friend Jeanne. Hoping to prevent the apocalypse, Jeanne used a special dagger to seal away Cereza's memories and put her into a five hundred year long coma. Boomstick: When Cereza woke up from her epic power nap, she took on her new name, Bayonetta, and set out to find her lost memories. Luckily for her, she had just the right weapon for the job: her hair! (*Cues: Love is Blue Equipped - Bayonetta 2*) Wiz: As an Umbra Witch, not only does her hair serve as her clothing-- Boomstick: Which I'm having a really hard time deciding whether or not that's hot, or just disgusting. Wiz: She can also use it to summon the demon Madama Butterfly to aid her in battle. This technique; the Wicked Weaves, creates portals for the giant demon to deliver devastating punches and kicks. Boomstick: Bayonetta can also walk on walls and ceilings with Witch Walk, and even transform into animals to fly, run super fast, and dodge attacks. Wiz: But her most useful technique is Witch Time. By slowing down time itself, Bayonetta can dodge practically anything while unleashing a barrage of attacks. (*Cues: One of A Kind - Bayonetta*) Boomstick: Bayonetta is basically a tall, sexy armory. She wields gauntlets called Durga which attack with fire and electricity, a huge scythe that rots the souls of its victims, and a freaking lightsaber called Pillow Talk. She has a bow that fires poison arrows, a chainsaw made of dragon scales, a massive hammer that can cause earthquakes with every strike, and even ice skates which attack with ice. Obviously. Wiz: But her most beloved weapons are her four pistol set called Love Is Blue. Rather than swap between them like a normal person, she somehow manages to wield all of them at once, by using not only her hands, but also her feet. Boomstick: How does that work? Does she have like, some kinda weird thumbs on her ankles or something? That would kinda detract from the hotness factor just a bit-OH MY GOD! She's covered in hair, and she uses her feet like hands... she's a monkey! MONKEY WITCH!! Bayonetta: This is awkward... Wiz: I highly doubt that. She probably just uses some sort of magic. Speaking of magic, when Bayonetta wants to unleash her full potential, she triggers her 'Umbran Climax.' Boomstick: *Chuckles* Wiz: ...Which increases her strength and lets her summon Madama Butterfly's full unrestrained power. When fully unleashed, Madama Butterfly can shatter huge meteors by headbutting them. Boomstick: Ah, climax. ''' (*Cues: Fly Me To The Moon (Climax) - Bayonetta*) '''Boomstick: By herself, Bayonetta has pulled off some impressive feats. She's strong enough to kick military jets into the air, headbutt skyscrapers across the city, and even throw satellites with her legs in outer space. Oh, by the way, she can survive outer space. Wiz: Using Witch Time, she was able to defeat this thing in only a matter of real time seconds. Even without Witch Time, her reaction speed is astronomical! For example, when a Lumen Sage stopped time to position newly fired bullets about three feet behind her, she managed to not only turn and identify the incoming threat, but also dodge all 16 of them. Considering regular bullets travel around 2,500 feet per second, she must have pulled all that off in less than 1,000th of a second. Boomstick: And then there's that one time, when she killed God. You know, by scissoring her hair with Jeanne's and punching the creator's soul across the entire solar system into the sun! Wiz: Okay, obviously Bayonetta's feats and abilities are absolutely ridiculous, but she is sometimes rather inconsistent. Boomstick: Despite her reaction time, she's been caught off guard by enemies ranging from a half-god called Lobster or something like that, and even a plant monster that managed to grab her out of the air. Wiz: But regardless of whatever weaknesses she may have, Bayonetta's achieved more than anyone could possibly imagine, despite being 100% human. Boomstick: Wait, she IS human?! Dibs. Bayonetta: All right, let's dance baby. Death Battle (*Cues: Out of Darkness (Prologue) - Devil May Cry 4*) Dante arrives on the top of a very tall clock tower, which contains a chapel inside. He sees a tall chair in the middle with a small Bayonetta doll and picks it up to examine it. While looking at it, Cereza arrives (dressed in priestess attire) while holding a book. Bayonetta: Another wandering lost soul I see? Dante is impressed by the woman's looks, and tosses the doll back onto the chair while walking over to talk to her. Dante: Lost? Nah. I'm looking for something called the Left Eye. Care to give me a hand? Could be fun. Bayonetta: Hmph, I see. But if you're looking for the Left Eye, that would either make you an angel... (*Cues: Genocide - Devil May Cry *) Bayonetta holds out her book and Dante walks over thinking she's offering it to him, but she starts shooting at him. They both try shooting as she leaps over Dante and takes off her priestess outfit revealing her true clothes. They both get into a gridlock after firing a few shots and she winks at her opponent, with the Left Eye flashing. Bayonetta:... or a demon! FIGHT! They both exchange blows of gun fu before Bayonetta uses Madama Butterfly's foot to kick Dante to the floor. Dante quickly gets up. They fire more bullets and Dante ends up catching one in his mouth that he spits out. Bayonetta laughs as she avoids Dante's bullets while firing her own. Dante leaps high into the air to avoid as his opponent follows suit and grips him between her legs (similar to Dante's fight with Nero in DMC4). He escapes her grip and the two kick each other backwards. (*Cues: Blackened Angel (Battle) - Devil May Cry 4*) Dante lands as Bayonetta gets out Kafka and aims at him. Bayonetta: Take this! Dante avoids the arrows at first and then slashes them while firing more bullets. He charges at Bayonetta with Rebellion. She dodges it and uses Witch Time. Bayonetta: Too slow~ She uses the slowed down time to land multiple hits on Dante with her hair and uppercuts him. She uses a Madama Butterfly kick to send him into the Iron Maiden, which closes and traps him while impaling him in multiple places. Bayonetta: Mmm, what a disappointing finish... Bayonetta starts walking off, but Dante breaks out of the Torture Attack while brushing his shoulder. Dante: That all you got, sister? Bayonetta giggles as she takes out the Rakshasha. Bayonetta: Ah. Looks like you're more of a man than I thought! Dante: C'mon! Dante sends multiple energy waves out of his sword which knocks over multiple chairs in the chapel. Bayonetta dodges all of them and activates Witch Time for the last attack. She charges at Dante, but Dante activates Quicksilver allowing him to fight at her speed in time to counter her and send her back. Bayonetta: What? Dante: Haven't used this in a while. Still got it! They clash their swords multiple times before Dante sends her back and kicks a chair her way. Dante: In the money! Bayonetta slashes the multiple chairs her way but is caught off guard by a chair that hits her in the back of the head, as a result of Dante teleporting behind her. Dante: Ha ha ha! Jackpot! Bayonetta: You're a naughty boy hitting a girl like that. You need to be taught a lesson! Bayonetta takes out Arluna and clashes with Dante using the whip with Rakshasha on her feet. Dante: Ho ho ho! Now this is what I'm talking about! Bayonetta: If you liked that, you're gonna love this. Avavago! Bayonetta summons Gomorrah, which roars at the white-haired demon hunter. Dante salutes with a smug look as the large demon devours him. Dante isn't chewed up and opens up the large monster's jaw from the inside. Dante: Phew! Your breath stinks! Dante escapes from the demon's mouth and takes it down with a few slashes of Rebellion. Bayonetta takes out Takemikazuchi and tries slamming Dante, who blocks is using Gilgamesh. The blow sends them to the next floor of the building. Dante quickly activates Quicksilver again as Cereza sneaks up on him with a blow with Rakshasha and they both point their weapons at each other. (*Cues: Max Anarchy OST- Find You*) Bayonetta: This is where we part ways love. Dante: After you. Trish arrives on the scene driving her motorcycle towards the center to intervene. Trish: Dante! Dante pushes Bayonetta back as Trish sends the cycle towards his opponent. Bayonetta stands there as Jeanne appears to kick the bike back at Trish, who slashes it in half with Sparda, resulting in an explosion. Dante: C'mon Trish, you missed! Trish: Oh, don't be a baby. Let's finish her off! The Devil May Cry team gets ready to fight. Bayonetta: Jeanne. Jeanne: Cereza. Having some guy trouble? Bayonetta: Not to worry, I've got this one handled. Trish: Wait, we're getting paid for this one, right? Dante shakes his head and starts running. Dante: C'mon! Trish tosses her scythe at Bayonetta, who hits it back with her hammer. Dante then starts trading blows with Jeanne before Trish comes to assist him. She electrocutes Jeanne, allowing the two to perform a team attack on her. Trish: This is gonna hurt! As Jeanne's knocked back, Bayonetta takes out Chernobog which clashes with Dante's gauntlets. Dante takes out Agni and Rudra to slash at her before calling his partner. Dante: Trish! Trish: Bye bye! Trish kicks Bayonetta with an electric kick and clashes with Jeanne again, this time wielding the Angel Slayer. Jeanne tries slashing Dante who manages to punch her with his gauntlets. Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up? Trish tries kicking Bayonetta, but Cereza turns into multiple bats and activates Witch Time to kick both Dante and Trish back. Bayonetta: So close. She nearly hits them with an uppercut from Madama Butterfly. The two Umbra Witches assume a stance as Dante takes out Pandora, which morphs into a missile chair and fires just as Trish uses Maximum Voltage. Bayonetta and Jeanne turn into panthers to avoid all the attacks and jump out of the window onto a falling clock. Their opponents follow suit. (*Cues: Bayonetta 2 - Aesir*) Jeanne clashes with Trish and her flying sword. Jeanne: Where'd you get that outfit, a thrift store? Trish: You're one to talk, that color looks terrible on you! Trish levitates her sword to stab at Jeanne, but misses. Jeanne: Ugh, bitch! Jeanne kicks Trish off the clock and jumps after her. Dante sees his partner flying off. Dante: Trish, wait! Bayonetta takes out Shuraba and takes advantage of the distraction. Bayonetta: Best pay attention, boy! The two demon hunters clash until Bayonetta teleports behind Dante. Dante teleports in response and activates his Devil Trigger mode. Bayonetta powers up and sends multiple Madama Butterfly punches at Dante, who blocks and dodges all the punches. Bayonetta then pulls her trump card by summoning the full Madama Butterfly, who charges up a powerful punch. Bayonetta: Pretty or not... don't fuck with a witch! Dante blocks the punch and sends a clone after the demon to kick it back. He then takes out Yamato and fires off one shockwave, which slices off Madama Butterfly's leg and causing it to fall on the remaining knee. Dante launches another shockwave, which passes through its head, and sheathes Yamato, causing Madame Butterfly's head to explode. Bayonetta is shocked to see the demon go down. Bayonetta: No! That's not possible! The two clash with each other until Dante is stabbed by Shuraba, taking him out of demon mode. One of Bayonetta's Love is Blue guns drops to the ground. (*Cues: Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - Devil May Cry 4*) As it turns out, both were stabbed with their respective swords. They step back, but while Dante shows no pain, Bayonetta is mortally wounded and falters back. Bayonetta: Augh, not possible... Dante activates Lucifer on his back. He throws the spike projectiles to the side and then upwards, all of which home in on Bayonetta and puncture her even more, leaving her screaming in severe pain. As she struggles to get up, Dante takes out a rose and gently tosses it at Yamato's handle. Dante: Bullseye. The moment the rose hits the sword handle, Bayonetta explodes into bloody chunks. The clock finishes falling down and Dante lands in the streets of Fortuna as he reclaims his swords and sheathes them. Dante: How come I never meet any nice girls? KO! Dante walks off with Shuraba still placed in his chest while Bayonetta's soul is dragged into Inferno. Results (*Cues: Forza del Destino - Devil May Cry 4*) Boomstick: Worst. Date. Ever! Wiz: Yeah, they even lost their friends... I-I think? What happened to Trish and Jeanne? Are they still fighting? Boomstick: Well, I'll show you how I think it went down in my new show: DBX! Wiz: Wait, what? Did you actually do analysis on your own? Boomstick: Heh heh, hell no! I'm just gonna make them fight! Wiz: Ugh, you would. In what actually matters, it's true that Bayonetta's satellite throwing feat trumps any and all of Dante's physical displays of strength. However, Dante edges out in every other category. Boomstick: His arsenal matched and exceeded Bayonetta's blow for blow. Hell, even a giant demon like Madama Butterfly is nothing new to this demon slayer for hire. But most of all, Bayonetta didn't have many ways to actually kill him. I mean, the dude shrugs off mortal wounds every day like they were bug bites! Both can take a bullet, but unlike Dante when Bayonetta's stabbed, it hurts! That's why avoiding attacks was her specialty. Wiz: But she can only dodge for so long against somebody like Dante. Early in their careers, Dante and Vergil obliterated each and every raindrop in a twelve foot radius, briefly creating a completely open space in a rainstorm. Up to 30 raindrops can occupy a cubic foot on average, meaning they destroyed 108,000 raindrops in less than a second. Without any extra abilities or styles. Even with Bayonetta's absurd reaction speed, Dante striking so much space in so little time far outclasses anything she's had to avoid. Boomstick: Even when she tried avoiding him with Witch Time, Dante's Quicksilver evened the playing field, basically making it useless. Wiz: It was just a matter of time before Bayonetta suffered the fatal blow. Boomstick: Well you know what they say, hair today, gone tomorrow. Wiz: The winner is Dante. Trivia * The connection between Dante and Bayonetta is both are creations of Hideki Kamiya, have very flashy and stylish fighting styles designed to destroy supernatural creatures and both were born as a result of a "forbidden" relationship (human mother and demon father in the case of Dante, Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage in the case of Bayonetta). * Bayonetta's announcement as a combatant coincided with her announcement for her appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS as a DLC character. ** According to a blog made by Ben Singer, Dante was originally going to be the one revealed, but Bayonetta's Smash announcement lead to a last minute change. * This is the sixth Male VS Female themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph and Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), and with the next 11 being Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Carnage VS Lucy, Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla and Mob VS Tatsumaki. ** This is the second Male VS Female episode in 3D, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), and with the next five being Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla. ** This is the second episode to have the female lose against the male, aftet Yoshi VS Riptor, and with the next three being Zoro VS Erza, Lucario VS Renamon and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *** At the time, Riptor's gender was unknown and was presumed to be male, making this the first time that a male combatant knowingly beats the female combatant. * This is the second Sega VS Capcom themed episode, after Eggman VS Wily, and with the next one being Metal Sonic VS Zero. * Bayonetta's 3D model comes from Bayonetta 2, while Dante's comes from Devil May Cry 4. * There are a number of firsts featured in this episode: ** This is the first Season premiere with 3D animation. ** Although Marissa Lenti has voiced other characters in past Death Battles, this is her first episode in which she voices one of the combatants. ** This is the first Season Premiere to reveal only one of the combatants prior to the actual episode. ** This is also the first episode to use the new FIGHT! ''and ''KO! formats. * On the same day Dante was announced as Bayonetta's opponent. Hideki Kamiya, creator of both Devil May Cry and Bayonetta took notice of it and tweeted a post on his Twitter account approving of the fight. ** However, he later became angry at followers who wouldn't stop asking him about it. * There are several references to both Devil May Cry 4 and the two Bayonetta games in this fight. ** As stated below, Bayonetta's Left Eye flashes, symbolizing she has the Left Eye of Darkness. ** Bayonetta leaping into the air and grabbing Dante with her legs is taken from Dante and Nero's first fight in the prologue of Devil May Cry 4. ** Dante saluting before being eaten by Gamorrah is taken from a similar scene in Devil May Cry 4. ** Bayonetta's line "Pretty or not, don't fuck with a witch" is taken from Bayonetta. * There are a few notable errors in this battle: ** The fight starts with Bayonetta's left eye flashing symbolising that she has the Left Eye of Darkness, however, both the Right Eye and the Left Eye were destroyed in Bayonetta 2. ** The Left Eye flashes blue but it's color should be red. ** While Trish and Jeanne are fighting on the falling clock, neither Dante nor Bayonetta can be seen on said clock. ** When Dante taps into Devil Trigger, Bayonetta 'skates' away. * The episode coincided with the preview episode of DBX, Trish VS Jeanne. The sidekicks of the heroes briefly joined in only to continue the fight elsewhere, which was finished in DBX. So far, this is the only episode to have a follow up as a DBX. * The small street seen at the end of the battle is the same street where Wolverine VS Raiden took place. Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles